


What's Mine Is Yours, What's Yours Is Mine, And Of Course They Have One Too

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Sam Winchester, Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Matchmaker Sam, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, POV Alternating, Sassy Gabriel, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester share an apartment. Next one over is Castiel's older brother Gabriel Novak and Dean's younger brother Sam Winchester also sharing an apartment. And guess who else lives with Dean and Cas? Their sexual tension. Sam and Gabe too.





	1. Castiel - And The Story Begins With The Man With Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are a cycle of POV's, starting with Cas, then Dean, then Sam, then Gabe, and repeat.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Reading :)

Castiel Novak loved his dreams.

 

He had black, shadowy wings that lifted him into the air. The early morning lights that spread over the canyon created the most stunning background for his lift off. The hues of the sky melted together, blue clashing to purple to pink then orange on the horizon that held the setting sun. It looked like something out of a picture. His wings flapped; riding the current of the wind as he soared higher and higher - kissing the sky. The breeze felt good; running it's cool fingers through his messy black hair. He spread his arms out; fingertips touching the wisps of clouds and laughed. The laugh came straight from his heart and soul. Maybe it was because he was so high up and the thin air was cutting off the blood flow to his brain, but Castiel didn't care. He just simply laughed until his sides hurt. He was utterly content to be.

 

Castiel looked back down. The dust of the small canyon had settled from where he'd taken off miles below him. He gracefully looped and dived and dipped in the air, cherishing every feeling of every second.  _God_ , did he love flying. He felt careless and free of worry. His classes didn't matter, he didn't have to make sure Meg wasn't in trouble again, and everything was alright. For the first time in a long time, he felt freaking  _bliss_.

 

But then Castiel was rudely awakened from his beautiful dream.

 

"Cas! Get your lazy ass up!" A voice called. Castiel groaned, but opened his eyes, not moving. His roommate, Dean Winchester, was strolling into Castiel's room like he owned it. He ran a hand nonchalantly through his short, light brown hair. Castiel smiled, but he didn't know why. "You told me to wake you at eight-fifteen, so get up!" Castiel smiled wider at Dean's joking tone. "Don't make me come over there and tackle you."

 

"Yeah right, ass-butt. You wouldn't dare." Castiel said, rolling over so that he was now on his back instead of his stomach. He looked at Dean, who was wearing a devilish grin on his lips.

 

"I take that as a challenge." Dean's green eyes shined. He jumped onto the bed and on top of his roommate. "Ha!" Dean laughed triumphantly as he toppled Castiel. He ruffled Castiel's dark black hair with his fist in a way that it hurt, but it wasn't painful to the younger man. Castiel poked Dean in the stomach, causing the Winchester to double over and allow Castiel to claim top. Dean recovered and the two wrestled around for another good five minutes. Somehow through the struggling, the two came within inches of each others' faces and stopped. Dean twitched and stared at Castiel's lips. Castiel was confused.  _Why the sudden interest?_  Dean looked like he was begging for Castiel's lips.  _Why did Dean smell so good?_  His stomach curled.

 

"Um... I'm going to take a shower now, Dean." Castiel said, scrambling out of bed, grabbed some extra clothes, and ran into his bathroom that was in his room as quick as he could. Once inside the safety of the small bathroom, Castiel heaved a sigh.  _What the hell was that?_  

 

Castiel proceeded his morning ritual, turning the water for the shower at a more-than-warm level. He stripped off his shirt, pants, and boxers, but his mind was elsewhere. The previous event was puzzling him; Dean was a man. Castiel was a man. They owned an apartment together. They were close friends. Best friends, even. But they weren't _that_  kind of close. It just wasn't meant to be.

 

_Right?_


	2. Dean - The Fresh Smell Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean smells Cas's pillow and admits his feelings...but only his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dean's side of the story. Next up is Sam.

Dean Winchester was reckless. He was reckless for just about every moment in his life. Not clumsy, just reckless. He was reckless when he was six and tried to touch a burning candle. He was reckless when he was fifteen and drove his father's '67 Chevrolet Impala (which Dean himself now owned) into the garage instead of shifting the gear into reverse- on purpose. He was even reckless now, at twenty-six, when he moved in with his best friend who also happened to be his biggest crush.

 

And the best part was that Dean never considered it a mistake. He liked having Castiel around. Even after Cas's stupidly annoying older brother Gabriel moved in next door with Dean's bookworm of a younger brother Sam, he still didn't mind. Well, at least where Cas was concerned. Gabriel was a grade-A pain in Dean's ass  _every_  time Gabe would show up. Dean couldn't even try to count how many times he had damn near died from Gabe's twisted humor and sick jokes. All his little "pranks" were more than Dean cared or wanted to deal with. But he did try and be good for Cas's sake. After all, Gabe was Castiel's older brother and he'd have to deal with Gabe as his brother-in-law if Dean and Cas ever made some headway...

 

 _Oh well._  Sam and Gabe seemed to be good friends. Dean had no idea how anyone could put up with such a dick like Gabriel all the time, but he merely shrugged it off every time it came to his mind. But Sam and Gabe weren't as close as Dean and Castiel. No one was. The two were thick as thieves. Sam had made it his personal mission to tease Dean for it;

 

"What?" Dean had asked as Sam had once laughed at him after watching Dean see Cas leave the room.

 

"Nothing, it's just he's more like a brother to you than I am." The younger Winchester had replied, shrugging. "You'd think that  _he_  was your brother instead of me, with as close as you two are." Dean had simply rolled his eyes, ignoring Sam and continued thinking about Cas instead.

 

Even now Dean was reckless, sitting alone on Castiel's bed. The shower ran as Dean lay down on the bed. It was still warm from Castiel. The smell of the bed was that crisp, clean cotton smell; like fresh laundry. It smelled like Castiel. Dean would bet good money to say that that's what heaven and angels smelled like. He let his face become surrounded by Castiel's pillow, taking in the scent. His eyes fluttered shut, soothed by the aroma of the other man.

 

He should get out of the bed before Castiel was done with his shower or else he'd see Dean in his bed. But Dean wanted to be in Cas's bed. Of course it would be more enjoyable if Castiel would join him...

 

 _Oh_ , if only Castiel would. But he knew that his best friend would never. Dean knew that loving him was a lost cause. Castiel had a girlfriend named Meg. She was alright, in Dean's mind. She could be a little bitch at times, but it was still alright. Dean'd take Meg over Gabe any day. Meg was only a problem when she didn't get what she wanted or when someone or something was in her way. It was like a sick kind of ambition. Yeah, a really, really jackass, messed-up form of ambition. But some part of Dean thought that she wasn't good enough for Castiel, and not just because of her temper that could rage literally like Hell sometimes, but just because she wasn't right for him. No one was. Not even Dean himself.

 

Castiel was just too...well,  _perfect_. Flawless blue eyes and dark hair that was constantly screaming "I just had hot sex!" was intoxicating for Dean. Especially when he knew that Cas's hair was really,  _really_ fucking soft. It was more than once that Dean had "accidentally" brushed Cas's hair with an arm or a hand or once, his face.

 

Cas was squatting to  reach to a lower cabinet, and Dean was close enough, trying to see if Cas had gotten the pot when the younger man in question stood unexpectedly and Dean was lucky to be standing so close because as Castiel rose to stand, his hair had brushed up against the side of Dean's face.

 

"Sorry." Cas had mumbled, his mind preoccupied with getting dinner ready. Dean had tried his best not to blush and made up some lame excuse to leave the room without looking at Castiel. That was a scary, but good day. It was when Dean had finally come to terms with himself and realized he was bisexual. Okay, so maybe he didn't have the balls to admit it to anyone but himself but, hey, it was a start.

 

The water for the shower ceased after several minutes, and Dean sprung off the bed (painfully falling to the carpet in the process) and raced out of the room. His heart rate quickened and he took a breather in their small, open kitchen. Castiel could not see Dean on the bed, smelling his pillow. No matter how bad Dean wanted him to. He just couldn't lose Castiel's friendship.

 

Or, whatever else there was, if anything.


	3. Sam - Wimpy Bitch Says What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to wake up his roommate yet is instead in for an unexpected but delightful suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this chapter does is introduce Sam and Gabe formally and show how socially awkward Sam can get around Gabe.

"Gabriel, it's time to get up. You're gonna be late.  _Again_." Sam Winchester called. The door was open just a crack, but not enough for the tall man to see inside. No response came from the room in front of him. Sam sighed and knocked, his knuckles creating loud thumps on the white, wooden door. "Gabe!" He said again. A low groan came from inside. Before Sam could tell Gabriel to get up and dressed, the man inside the room asked him a question sleepily;

"Did you just call me Babe?" Sam's voice was caught in his throat. It grew tighter as he stumbled for words. He was finally able to choke out a small no before pushing the door open and hesitantly walking inside. Gabriel was sprawled out on the bed with his usual white wife-beater tank-top and pale green sweatpants. His arms and legs were spread out as if he  _was_  actually inviting Sam to come and see underneath his clothes. And that smirk...Jesus help Sam, or he'd faint. Sam tried not to stare too long at Gabe, the older man might think it to be weird.

 

Not that it would freak Gabriel out; it was nearly impossible to do that. Sam just didn't want Gabe to think that he wasn't sophisticated. Yeah. That would be his excuse of the day: he didn't want Gabriel to think he was unsophisticated.  _God, Sam was a loser._  Sam wanted to be in Gabe's pants all the time, but he'd always bitched out whenever the time came. And he'd come close several times before.

 

Even now, as Gabe suddenly grabbed Sam's shoulders, and pulled him down on top of him, Sam said nothing. He merely laughed and smiled.  _Fuck, why was this so hard?_  Gabriel stared up with those nice honey-golden eyes from below Sam, who was on his hands and knees on top of him. Sam's knees were on either side of Gabe's hips, and his palms rested just above Gabriel's shoulders. He was still warm from his, as Gabe liked to call it; "beauty sleep". Sam felt Gabe's body heat, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He ached to say something. Luckily, Gabriel beat him to it.

 

"I'll bet you'd like to call me Baby. I'd bet you'd want to get in between my legs and fuck me real hard." Gabriel whispered teasingly, grabbing Sam's arms that were supporting him. Gabe's voice was lower than usual. Almost  _seductive_. Sam hoped the burning in his cheeks wasn't showing as he lightly chuckled; ducking his head. Gabe laughed back. God, Dean was right; Sam really was a wimpy bitch.

 

Once, Sam'd just been teasing his older brother Dean about his roommate Cas, who just so happened to be Gabe's younger brother. Cas'd left the room, which meant Dean was watching him go with the most obvious longing. Sam had then made some comment about Cas being more like Dean's brother than Sam himself was. Dean had ignored Sam, but when Gabriel had entered the room a second later shirtless with his pants hanging low enough for Sam to see Gabe's gorgeous hipbones, Sam squirmed in his seat so much it caught Dean's eye. He attempted to get up but stumbled over his ridiculously long legs and then had fallen to the floor as Gabe had left to go find a shirt in another room, and so Dean wore his famous smirk and chuckled.

 

"What were you saying about sexual tension again, Sam?" Dean tried to keep a straight face, but when Sam gave him bitchface number twenty-four, Dean could no longer able stifle the laughter.

 

"You're a friggin jerk!" Sam protested. Dean continued to clutch his side with laughter.

 

"And you're a wimpy bitch."

 

And even if Sam never had admitted it out loud, Dean was completely right.

 

 

"Of course, that would only make sense if you were gay, but you're not." Was that disappointment in Gabe's voice? Sam couldn't tell.

Sam wished he could say something awesome. Something that would make Gabriel whimper with delight and fall right under Sam's control. But what could he say? That Gabe was the sexiest man he'd ever seen? No, that was too chick-flicky and Dean would never allow it. Could he say that if Gabriel didn't get in his pants, he'd dive right into Gabe's instead? No, it just didn't sound right. The moment had already passed anyway. Another window of opportunity; gone.

 

Gabriel was squirming beneath him, showing that he wanted up. Sam wanted to keep him down, push him into the bed. But instead he moved to the side, just letting Gabe pass.

_Damn it._


	4. Gabriel - Game Of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a player in a game that he has made up. The rules are simple, but following them is harder when his roommate continuously draws his attention to other things...

Gabriel Novak popped a hot pocket package in the microwave. As the tray slowly spun inside, Gabe's mind raced.

He'd slipped up again with Sam. He should have known better than to try and bring his fantasies somewhat into reality, like pulling Sam down onto himself and basically daring the younger man to fuck him. Sam was probably straight, and even if he wasn't, Sam would never fuck Gabe because they were roommates. Sam was too sophisticated for that. But damn, was he  _sexy_.

 

Sam obviously worked out. Anyone could tell just by looking at him. The dude was ripped, not to mention he was also firm  _all_  over. But Gabe always knew him as the Gentle Giant because he cared about everything and everyone. He blushed a lot and was always in touch with his feelings unlike his older brother Dean, who was a complete stick in the mud and never had any fun. Gabe even saw Sam blushing when he told Sam to fuck him earlier. Despite Sam lacking in his manliness factor, Gabe still wanted to get in his pants.

 

Gabe had made it his personal mission to sleep with anyone and everyone he could find, no matter the gender or type. Hell, he's slept with more men and women than he dared to count. His sex was utterly shameless. That's why when Gabe's younger brother, Castiel, called him explaining that his roommate had a brother who was looking for someone to share an apartment with, Gabe couldn't refuse. He found a nearby college that had art classes, and decided to finish his degree. Sam and Cas were also attending the local college. Dean owned and operated his own auto shop nearby.

 

If there was one thing Gabe loved more than leaving someone out to dry, it was art. He was an excellent artist, but a messy one. Paint would always be on his hands, face, shirt, and the rest of his body. He would always get it everywhere, too. The floor, the counter tops, and sometimes even the walls. When some of Sam's friends from the college came over, they always asked Sam if a child had been there recently. He'd blush and answer honestly; that it was his roommate. But however embarrassed Sam got, he was never rude towards Gabe behind his back. And in that sense, sure enough, Gabe never felt bad for the most part. Sometimes it was a bit sad to watch Sam socially drown like that in front of his friends, but Gabe was never really embarrassed by his art. Or his flexible sexuality.

 

His hot pocket was done and Sam stepped in, stretching his arms, bumping them on the ceiling. Gabe smirked.

 

"Smooth move, Samsquatch." He joked. Sam blushed, but smiled. Gabe bit into his breakfast, then quickly widened his mouth, trying to get cooler air to his burnt tongue. "OH FUCK!" He cursed.

 

"You're so stupid." Sam said, laughing. Gabe stared flatly at him, but cracked a smile because he couldn't stay mad at Sam when the tall man in question was laughing. Happy. That's when Sam was most beautiful.

 

 _No_.

 

_Stop. Right. There._

 

A red flag went off in Gabe's head. That was the rule of the game: sleep with everyone, but don't fall in love. Fall in love and you lose. You lose you lose  _everything_. Gabe never knew why he was so driven to have meaningless sex but it messed with him sometimes. No love. Just sex.

 

He grabbed his art bag and headed out of the apartment as fast as he could without Sam really noticing. Because this sounded more loving than lust for hot sex which was unacceptable. No love could ever catch Gabriel. He was too good and too fast for love.

 

Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.


	5. Castiel - What Happens In The Shower, Stays In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in the shower, but instead of thinking about his girlfriend Meg as he should, he thinks about the man with green eyes with whom he shares an apartment.

It was wrong. Castiel knew it was wrong. But it felt  _so_  right. The shower water was warm as it ran down his body. Dean's green eyes burned into the back of Castiel's eyelids. Castiel's hands had slid down his body slowly, the way he thought his lover would feel him. He imagined Dean's hands. Castiel's hands now rested on his own dick, in a pleasingly tight grip. He stroked.

 

"Oh, Dean..." He softly moaned.

 

Wait, that was too far. Thinking was one thing, saying it out loud, no matter how quiet, was a whole different thing. It just shouldn't sound that right out loud from his mouth. He tried to think of something to distract himself from thinking about Dean. Meg. Yeah, think of Meg. Castiel tried again.

 

Her long brown hair, brown eyes...wait, no. Green eyes. Yeah, and short, light brown hair. No, wait, Meg had  _dark_ brown hair, not light. And it was  _long_ , not short. Green, no, brown eyes. Castiel found it hard to focus on Meg so he decided to screw logic and just go for it. He stroked himself again. Those stupidly beautiful green eyes bore into his brain again.

 

"Oh,  _Dean_..." Castiel moaned again, a bit louder. It was beginning to agitate him. His shoulder blades flexed, something that happened naturally when he was frustrated, angry, uncomfortable, or extremely happy. Maybe it was because of his flying dreams, but he didn't know. He'd done it all his life, so it had hardly bothered him at all. And now was no exception. But Castiel was irritated.  _He wanted to think about Meg while pleasuring himself in the shower. Was that so hard? No! So why was Dean interrupting his fantasies?_  He decided he was done. Not satisfied, but done. He cleaned himself and got out of the shower.

 

As soon as the water turned off, it sounded like something, or someone had fallen to the floor. It must have been a someone, because as soon as whoever it was fell, they thundered away down the hall.

 

"Dean?" Castiel called, still in his bathroom. No answer. Castiel wrapped a towel around his lower half and opened the door. "Dean? Are you alright?" He called again. Dean's voice came from what sounded like the kitchen.

 

"Yeah, Cas. Why? You okay? Somethin wrong?" Dean walked into Castiel's room again. He stared breathlessly at the other man, his green eyes drinking Castiel in. "Cas, I...uh..." He trailed off, lost in thought. He couldn't take his eyes off Castiel.

 

"You what, Dean?" Castiel asked slowly. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but his voice found no words. He shook his head, defeated. He finally tore his gaze away from Castiel, and...was that  _pain_  Castiel saw in Dean's eyes? Maybe.

 

"Nothing, Cas. I... I just wanted to say I tripped and fell. Nothing to be concerned about." He turned to leave Castiel's room, but he looked so sad about it Castiel stopped him.

 

"Dean, wait." Dean turned around, a hopeful glint in his stupidly enamoring green eyes. Castiel stared back at him. The two men held their gaze for a  _very_  long moment before Dean slowly nodded. They broke their stare as Dean left the room and Castiel turned his head.

 

At least Dean had some understanding. However _that_  worked. Dean just seemed to know. Castiel guessed that maybe if you live with someone for a long enough time and if you are close enough to them; you understand each other in ways that can't be explained.

 

However it worked, Castiel simply shrugged it off and put clothes on. He grabbed his tan jacket he always wore, his political studies notebook and pen, and then left grabbing an energy bar from the counter of the kitchen Dean had gotten out for him.

 

"I'll be back!" He called as into the apartment because Dean was no where to be seen. It didn't really bother Castiel much; he just figured Dean was simply getting ready for work.

 

He wasn't hiding from Castiel at all. He'd  _never_.


	6. Dean - Just A Spoonful Of Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is frustrated with his heart, head, and his younger brother's roommate, but at least he's got his good friend Benny there to help him out.

Dean wanted to cry. He was just so close to Castiel, and yet, it felt like they were separated by galaxies. He wished he could tell Cas how he wanted to kiss him, wanted to pull him up into his arms and tell him that he loved him and never wanted to let him go. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

 

He grabbed his keys, and left. Dean walked down the fourteen flights of stairs and thought about what had just happened. He's seen Castiel shirtless countless times. But the way the dew from the shower shone on Cas's chest captured Dean like no other time had. Jeez, he really needed to man up.

 

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped to roll his neck, closing his eyes momentarily. There were a couple of pops that felt real good, and so, feeling a bit more relaxed, he continued on, pushing the door to the building open. He dragged his feet over to the car lot where his black, 1967 Chevy Impala a. k. a. his "Baby" was parked. She gleamed in the sunlight of the early morning, just begging to be driven. Before Dean entered his beloved car, he put a hand on her hood and slid it around a few times affectionately.

 

"Hey Baby. Man, am I glad to see  _you._ " He whispered. Didn't want people staring, even though there was honestly no one around. He pulled out his keys, unlocked his car, got in, and fired her up. He rubbed his hand along the dash just like he had with the hood. "Just listen to you purr." He smiled, feeling just a bit better already. Cas still clouded his mind, giving him that look of pity that Dean couldn't stand. But if Cas had zero feelings for Dean the way he wanted him to, then why did he call Dean back? Why would he do that if he had no romantic feelings for Dean? It didn't make sense.

 

He drove to the local coffee shop and went inside. Today the line was short, which was good.  _What would make this day better was if G-..._

 

"Welcome to Crowley's Coffee House, how may I-" the barista stopped and wore a shit-eating grin as he looked up at the older Winchester. Dean took back his thought about this being a good day. "Dean...well wadaya know?" Gabriel smirked. "How can I service you?" He said, his intent clearer than his words were said. He waggled his eyebrows and winked. Dean groaned.

 

"Keep it between you and your right hand, Shortie." Dean shot back. He wasn't wrong. Dean was about six-foot. Sam was about four or five inches taller than Dean, and Cas was two or three inches shorter than Dean. But Gabe... the dude was a friggin stump. He was what? Five-four? Five-foot six at tallest. Gabriel frowned at this comment.

 

"What I lack in height I make up for in bed. Want me to prove it?" Dean scoffed at him, and put a hand up.

 

"Dude, seriously. Not even  _remotely_  interested." Dean insisted. Gabe rolled his eyes, but shrugged.

 

"I forgot, you're only into the taken ones like, say... my little bro?" Dean choked for words, and the corners of Gabe's mouth turned upward. When Dean ran out of excuses, Gabe laughed at him as Dean stared flatly at him.

 

"Just get me a black coffee and a iced latte." Dean grumbled, glaring at his wallet, pulling out money for the drinks. Gabe soon returned and brought the drinks in a brown paper bag. Dean paid, "accidentally" forgetting to tip. As he headed out the store, Gabe freakin yelled after him, making sure that the entire store heard.

 

"Blue eyes and messy black hair turns you on, don't it?" Dean pulled the collar of his leather jacket closer around his face, shoving the door open, not saying anything or looking at anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally pulled up at the garage, it couldn't have been soon enough. He slammed the door to his car, then looked up. The sign read; "Winchester Auto & Body Shop". He smiled a bit, feeling a smudge better. It was his own place, he'd finally paid off his loan a few weeks ago. His good friend and colleague, Benny LaFitte smiled and waved at him. Benny was like a brother to Dean. He was originally from Louisiana, he even still had a bit of an accent. He had been a local fisherman until a hurricane had wiped his entire business out and he, his wife Andrea, and their unborn child Lizzy, moved northwest to California, looking for a new life. Dean had met Benny in a bar one night, and the two had become fast friends. Dean had recently bought a garage to start his new auto shop, using a loan from the bank. Dean had taught Benny basically everything about cars since he moved to Cali, since he'd had no previous experience. Three years later, here they were; working on cars side by side all day.

 

"What's up, Benny?" Dean said, smiling as he spotted his friend, who was opening the windows in Dean's small office where he did the paperwork on the cars he fixed. Benny looked up.

 

"Hey, Brother." Benny often called Dean that. He just assumed it was because they were good friends and that small bit of Louisiana that still had a hold on Benny. Dean held out the iced latte. Benny smiled a toothy grin, grabbing the cup. "Thanks."

 

Dean nodded and sat down in his chair, sighing. Benny gave him a look.

 

"What's got you down, Dean?"

 

"Nothing.  _Gabe_  was the barista this morning." He complained. Benny made a face.

 

"Ooo. No thanks." Benny said, settling down into his own chair. "And here I thought by the look on your face it might have been blue eyes." Benny said casually, taking a drink from his cup. Now it was Dean's turn to make a face.

 

"Drop it." He snapped defensively. Benny held his hands up in surrender.

 

"Sure. Just sayin."

 

"Well then don't." Dean said quieter. Benny shrugged and got up, opening the door to the garage. He poked his head back in to say one last second before closing it behind him:

 

"If you say it, he will come."

 

Dean scoffed, even though Benny was already gone. He rolled his eyes at the stupid  _Field of Dreams_ reference, but there was a second that he considered it.  _If he told Cas, would he like Dean back? Would Cas come to him and allow himself to be Dean's?_ He didn't know, so he looked down at the papers on his desk. He sighed, but smiled: he had work to do on cars.

 

And he loved that feeling almost as much as he loved his roommate.


	7. Sam - The Love You And I Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in love his roommate, clearly. But he doesn't know what to do about it. So who does he got to? His sexually-challenged older brother.

"Sam." Sam looked up. Gabriel was standing there.

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Gabe did not move. In fact, as Sam looked closer, he noticed Gabe's eyes were not on him. They weren't even open. "Gabe?" He asked again, gently putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe didn't so much as flinch.

 

"Sam." It was more of a faint whimper than a statement. Gabe finally opened his eyes. He stared at the tall Winchester. "Sam. I've been waiting for this." Sam half-laughed.

 

"Waiting for what?" Gabriel's golden-honey eyes seemed to glow with hunger.

 

"To get you alone. I want you."

 

"You want me to... Do what exactly?" Sam asked, anticipating the answer his super-sexy-badass-roommate was going to say. Gabe was right in front of him. He was so close Sam could hear him breathe. The heat from Gabe's breath got Sam thinking dirty thoughts when it touched his skin. But he had to uphold his manliness. No matter how damn hard Gabe was making it.

 

"No, you don't understand. I want  _you_ , Sam. There are things,-" Gabriel walked two fingers up Sam's chest as far as he could reach and stood on his tiptoes, leaning into Sam's ear, "-bad things I want you to do to me, Sam. Running your hands over my body, your tongue pleasing itself with my taste." Sam's breath hitched at the thought of doing what Gabe was saying. "Don't resist. You know you want it. I can see that you want it. But the question is are you man enough to take it?" Gabe teased. His tongue ever so slightly brushed Sam's ear making the tall man's knees quake.

 

"Gabe, I..." Sam trailed off, unable to speak. Gabriel was already making out with Sam's ear. His arms wrapped around Sam. And Sam liked it. Hell, he _loved_  it. HE threw caution to the wind and gave in. "Oh, Gabriel...please. I'll take you, if you want me. Oh, Gabriel, fuck  _me_..." He begged. Gabe smiled.

 

"Will do, Winchester." Once Sam removed Gabriel's clothes and his own, time seemed endless. It felt as if they would go for hours, hot bitch sex one minute, then peacefully slow the next, then  _really fucking hard_  after that. Endless rounds of sex with Gabriel was everything Sam liked.

 

Gabe was in the middle of giving Sam the best blowjob of his life when someone else called his name.

 

" _Sam!_ "

 

Sam woke up from his dream to his friend Jessica staring at him.

 

"You okay, Sam?" She said, her eyes showing concern.

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam replied, wiping the drool from his face, his cheeks getting hot.

 

"Okay, well, I took notes for you, cause I didn't want to wake you, you just looked so happy. What were you dreaming about?" Jess asked.

 

"Thanks. Uh, nothing." Sam knew he must have been evidently blushing by now, his cheeks felt so hot he bet he'd be able to give people sunburns if they touched them. Jess smiled teasingly but said nothing. "What?" He asked, but he was smiling. She shook her head, laughing. Sam tried to make a face, but ended up laughing too.

 

Sam went through his normal round of classes, and walked over to the auto shop across the street and around the corner. He stopped in front of a man underneath a car.

 

"Hey Dean." Sam said. Dean jumped, hit his head on the car, and swore under his breath.

 

"What the hell, Sam? You trying to give a guy a heart attack?" Sam smiled, even though Dean was glowering at him.

 

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Can we talk?"

 

"If we're not talking, I don't know what we're doing right now then." Dean remarked, still working on the blue Ford Escape. He didn't even so much as look up at Sam. He was too focused on the car. Sam scoffed, annoyed.

 

"No, I mean, can we talk? Like, in your office?" Dean rolled out from under the car for the first time, giving Sam a concerned look. Grease, sweat, and oil had left their marks his navy blue muscle-tight tee shirt and blue jeans.

 

"What is it  _now_ , Samantha? If you've come to give me another lecture on my feelings, I'll pass. I got work to do." Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm not. It's about something else." Dean let out a sigh, but put his wrench down and got up. Sam and Dean went into Dean's office and closed the door. Dean crossed his arms and nodded towards his brother.

 

"What?" He said gruffly. Sam squirmed uncomfortably. It was now that he regretted to try and tell Dean.

 

"Um, I got an issue...with Gabe." Dean smiled and laughed.

 

"The due's got more than  _just one_  problem, Sammy." He laughed again. "And I know you gotta thing for the guy. Hell, even a blind person could see that you got yourself a little schoolgirl crush on him. But what you see in  _him_  will always be beyond me." Sam blushed.

 

"He's not that bad, Dean. He's a good guy. Better than what you give him credit for. Sure he can be a little... _different_ at times, but then you aren't the nicest guy in the apartment either." Sam defended. Then he realized his mistake when Dean's mouth turned into a shit-eating grin.

 

"Look at you. It's like you can't even help yourself. It's almost pathetic." he chuckled. Sam gave him one of his famous bitch-faces then stared at the floor. Dean sighed. "Well, all I can say is grow a pair and tell him. Then do whatever it is you two do, I don't want to know. But seriously Sam," Sam looked up, "just do it and get it over with already. I don't need to hear sob stories about how you wanna fuck him." Sam's jaw dropped. "What?" Dean asked, confused.

 

"Really?  _You're_  gonna say that to  _me?_ " Sam huffed in disbelief. Dean didn't seem to grasp what  Sam was saying. He rolled his eyes and continued. " _You're_  the one who needs to grow a pair and tell Cas. We  _all_  see the way you look at him. Well, everyone but Cas." Dean sputtered and seemed to have trouble finding words.

 

"I am  _not_ having this conversation again. Not with  _you_ , and definitely  _not_  with your fucked-up roommate and his twisted humor!" Sam laughed.  _So Gabe had already approached Dean on it just today? Wow._

 

He wondered what else Gabriel had mentioned when he talked to Dean.


	8. Gabriel - Push Me This Way And That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel - Push Me This Way And That

Crowley DeMon owned nearly the entire town. He was the master of sales and deals. The only things he didn't own in the town were the college and Dean's mechanic store, although everyone knew he was fixing to buy them. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when he strolled into the little coffee shop and demanded a coffee and insisted on  _not_  paying.

 

But Gabriel was surprised.  _No one_  walked into  _his_  shop and  _demanded a damned thing_  from  _him_. He scoffed at the portly man in a black suit.

 

"Look, buck-o, I don't care who you are, you still gotta pay your dues." Gabe told him. Crowley frowned again.

 

"Ah, but I'm afraid I don't." He said in his, what was that? A British accent? Must have been. He leaned in towards Gabriel and lowered his voice. "I can make you a deal. You get ten years, then pay up. I suspect there's something even  _you_  want. New job? A promotion perhaps? A girl? A boy?" Gabe looked up from his magazine on the counter and laughed.

 

"Maybe you haven't heard of  _me_ , then." Crowley looked at him in confusion. Gabriel rolled his eyes then lowered his voice. "I'm the Trickster." It took a minute, but Crowley's eyes widened in recognition.

 

"You're a Trickster?" He whispered, surprised. Gabe winked, smiling. Crowley laughed in a way that made Gabe frown. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Like I said, I don't care who  _you_  are. Just give me my damn coffee and I'll be on my way." Gabe stared flatly at him.

 

"Look, I'm not a trickster. I'm  _the_ Trickster. Apparently  _you_  don't get out much." Gabe jeered, looking back down at his magazine. Crowley huffed in annoyance.

 

"I do, and mind your tongue when you're talking to-" He stopped and Gabe looked back up. Crowley was thinking hard. "Trickster..." He whispered to himself. "Trickster... Where have I heard that name before?" Gabriel smiled, looking back down. It was an interesting article about a supposed "UFO sighting". It was more interesting than this conversation anyway.

 

"Sex God. Loki. Best late-night partner in the world.  _The Trickster_." He said. Crowley nodded, finally getting it. Gabriel leaned his elbow on the counter, his cheek resting in his palm. Apparently, some kid claimed to have been abducted and raped by an alien. Gabe chuckled lightly and smiled, wondering what it would be like to have sex with an alien. Crowley looked at him.

 

"What?" He asked. Gabe shook his head.

 

"Nothing. But yeah. That's me." He said, looking up for the third time. Crowley stared, but Gabriel couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or in disbelief. At least he'd  _heard_  of Gabe. "So pay up or get out." Crowley got red in the face, and looked like he was deciding whether or not to hit Gabe.  _Let him. I can take this fat-ass any day,_ Gabriel thought. But before anything could happen, Gabriel's boss, and coincidentally also Cas's girlfriend, Meg, came up. She smiled at Crowley and glared at Gabe.

 

"I apologize for this ass-hole here. He can run his mouth almost as fast as he can pick up women." She handed Crowley his coffee as Gabe shrugged. Hey, she wasn't wrong. Crowley glared, but grabbed the coffee. He looked at Gabriel.

 

"I suggest watching your back, Trickster. Remember to mind your tongue next time we meet." And he left. Gabe shrugged, but something nagged at the back of his brain. Crowley  _was_ the big money man. He  _did_  have it in his power to bring Gabriel's world down. But Gabe wasn't concerned about himself. He was partially worried for Sam, who  _did_  have things to lose. And he was worried for Castiel, who was Gabe's responsibility. But Cas had Dean to lean back on if anything happened. And he had Meg. But Sam only had Dean, but that wasn't enough for Gabe. He huffed, frustrated that this was bothering him. Meg turned on Gabe.

 

"What the hell was that?" she yelled. Luckily, it was about one in the afternoon, so they were the only two in the shop. "Are you trying to put me out of a job?" She screamed. Meg shoved him, but Gabe didn't budge.

 

"I was simply doin  _my_  job. Bastard doesn't want to pay? Hey, he can leave. I don't care who the hell he thinks he is." Meg closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

 

"He owns the damn shop, Gabriel! He can do whatever he wants! Just let him, it's not hard, jackass!" She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Leave."

 

"What?" Gabe asked, taking a step back.

 

"Leave now. I'm suspending you from work for a few days. Now get out!" She screeched. Gabe's expression hardened. He grabbed his magazine, then, after giving Meg a look, he opened the door to leave.

 

"Anything else you wanna do while you're on your bitch-rage?" He asked, smiling. She screamed and threw something at him. He closed the door and let the cup of coffee streak down the glass windows and door. He smiled to himself because he knew he wouldn't have to clean it up.

 

* * *

 

 

He had to drop off his project at the college before he started his walk home. Between Cas, Gabe, Sam, and Dean, Dean was the only one who owned a car. Not that they really needed one. The college was only a ten minute walk from the apartment building. And the coffee shop was only a five minute walk from the university.

 

Gabe wished he had someone with him. He wasn't scared; he could take on any bastard who wanted to try anything just fine. And it wasn't even that bad of a community, but he just wanted someone to talk to. His thoughts automatically went to Sam. Those pretty green eyes, that long flowing "moose" hair (as Gabe and Dean called it), and his nice smile. And throw in his adorable blush as well. Sam would listen. Sam cared about Gabe. His stomach sank. He wasn't allowed to like Sam like that, though. Gabe's rules didn't allow it. He sighed and picked up his phone from his pocket. One-thirty. Sam was out of his classes by now, it was Friday. He smiled and tapped Sam's contact, putting the iPhone to his ear.

 

"Hello?" Sam's voice made Gabe smile before he could think about it.

 

"Hey sexy." Gabe said casually. He could practically see Sam smile and blush through the phone.

 

"What's up, Gabe?"

 

"You wanna meet me for lunch at the house?" He asked, trying not cause any suspicion. He was denied this luxury.

 

"Aren't you at work right now?"

 

"Ever heard of a lunch break, Samsquatch?" Gabe shot back. It took a moment, but not much got past Sam Winchester.

 

"Your lunch break is at twelve. It's half-past one now. Gabe, are you alright?" Gabe sighed.

 

"I'll explain later. I'll be there in a few, I just gotta drop off my project first." Gabe answered.

 

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Alright, love you." Gabe smirked. Sam choked a little in surprise.

 

"See you in twenty." He managed. Gabe smiled.  _God, Sam was adorable._

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel's professor was impressed with his work. Gabe was pretty proud of it. It'd taken him a while, but he was finally finished. He grabbed his art bag and headed home.

 

Sam was waiting for him when he got there. Gabe saw some sandwiches sitting on the kitchen counter. Gabe tossed his bag on one of the chairs in the living room and flopped onto the couch where Sam was. He laid down, putting his head in Sam's lap, causing the taller man to gasp. Gabe sighed. He felt a hand on his head, stroking his hair. It was warm. He leaned into the touch.

 

"Meg said I had to take off work for a few days for nearly getting into a fight with a customer because he was being annoying. I told Meg to shove it." Sam sighed from above him.

 

"Gabriel... You can't yell at someone because they're annoying." Sam said quietly.

 

"Yeah, well I had the right. He thinks that he didn't have to pay because he runs the whole friggin town, including the shop." Gabriel grumbled. "I hate Crowley." He felt Sam stiffen.

 

"It was Crowley?" Gabe nodded. Crowley hated Dean. Dean hated Crowley. Crowley had put Dean in a position where he had almost lost his business once he'd finally paid off his loan for the garage. To get back at him, Dean sued Crowley, and  _won._  Crowley had never lost anything, and he was more than furious when he lost. "Son of a bitch." Sam breathed. Gabe leaned up and put his arms around Sam's shoulders, burying his face in Sam's neck.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But now he has his "Eye of Saron" on us." Sam put his arms around Gabe, hugging him back.

 

"It's okay. There's nothing he can do to hurt us. He can play his silly little game and pretend to be on top, but Gabe, I promise it'll be okay. And hey." He pushed Gabriel back slightly so he could look at him. "It's the weekend and I have no classes on Saturday or Sunday. So you and I can just chill out together." Gabe nodded slowly.

 

"Sammy?" He asked quietly, whispering even thought they were the only two there.

 

"Yeah?" Sam whispered back. They were nose-to-nose. They were so close that Gabe could kiss Sam and get away with it.

 

"I'm gonna kiss you, and there's nothing you can do about it." And before Sam could react or say anything, Gabe leaned in, pressing their lips together.  _Finally_ was all he could think. Sam's lips were warm and smooth. They stayed like this for a moment, until Gabe brushed his tongue along the crease of Sam's mouth, wanting to enter. Sam allegedly opened, taking Gabe in. Gabe's tongue dragged along Sam's, and the young man moaned in his mouth. Gabe smiled and contiuned kissing Sam. Sam's hands grasped at Gabe's sides, bunching the black shirt. Gabe's hands, however, had other plans. They reached for Sam's pants buckle, undoing it. Latching onto Sam's neck, Gabe sucked on the younger Winchester. Sam moaned so loud he was sure the entire building could hear him as Gabe reached into his pants, grazing his teeth on Sam's neck. And they lived on the fourteenth floor out of twenty. Gabe grabbed and pulled Sam's  _very_  interested dick, his boxers still on. He gasped as shot up straight on the couch. Gabe laughed against Sam's skin.

 

"J-Jesus, G-Gabe." He stuttered.

 

"You're too easy, Winchester. It's almost criminal." Sam then pushed Gabe off of him. Gabe fell backwards onto the other side of the couch. Sam's eyes were dark as he hovered over the shorter man. He leaned down onto Gabe, his lips brushing Gabe's ear as he spoke:

 

"Easy, huh? Well maybe I wasn't trying hard enough." And then Gabe saw a side of Sam that he'd never seen before. Sam was damn near predatory as he almost ripped off Gabe's shirt, licking up and down his chest and stomach teasingly slow. So slow in fact, that Gabe groaned and tugged at Sam's hair, his legs wrapping around Sam's waist; smashing their bodies together. Sam lost his balance and fell into Gabe's body. Gabe, who was ready for the impact, laughed.

 

"You ain't the dominant partner here, Sam. Although it's delicious to watch you try." Sam looked up from Gabe's chest.

 

"Oh yeah? I'm taller and stronger." He said, picking up Gabe, and putting him on their kitchen table that sat in front of the couch. From there, he tugged off Gabe's black jeans. Swallowing, Gabe pulled Sam down with his hands after yanking off his shirt in one quick pull. Their mouths met again, tongues searching relentlessly. Gabriel could feel the pressure in Sam's pants on his lower thigh. But it wasn't for long. With his knee, Sam spread Gabe's legs apart. Gabe groaned again, this time in anticipation. He pushed off Sam's shirt.

 

"Nice try." He taunted. Sam huffed, his breath hot on Gabe's skin. "But now it's my turn." He growled before rolling over, causing the two to fall to the carpet. Sam was the one to groan inwardly as Gabe pinned him down. "There you go, Baby." Gabe cooed, smirking down at him. "Who's the boss now?" Sam laughed, and Gabe could feel his sides shake as he did. Gabe looked down at Sam, and Sam looked up at him. Something passed between them. A small smile spread across Gabe's face, and of course, Sam was already smiling up at Gabe, his smile wide as fuck. And something inside Gabriel changed then. He leaned down and kissed Sam softly. Sam knew that that kiss was different. He knew it meant something. Something more than sex or lust. And Gabe knew it too. And as quick as it had come, the moment passed, and Gabe was back to his bad-ass self. He literally tore off Sam's pants, ripping them a bit. But neither cared, they simply kissed one another more, their tongues wildly licking each other. Sam's hands rested on Gabe's hips, slowly getting a grip on the top of Gabe's red boxers. But Gabe knew what he was trying. He sat up, straddling Sam a bit further up his chest. "I don't think so, naughty boy..." Gabe whispered. Sam smirked, and rolled them over several times until they were against the wall and he was on top.

 

"Well, I hope you like bad, because I'm gonna be really bad to you, Gabe. You're a fucking tease is what you are. They should call you that. The Tease, not the Trickster." Gabe laughed, and so did Sam. He leaned down and kissed the shorter man, reaching his tongue in again. And then he sat up, and pulled down Gabe's boxer excruciatingly slow. It was so slow, it was almost painful and he nearly thought Sam had forgotten what he was doing a few times. But no, the younger man knew exactly what he was doing. Gabe grunted and shoved the damn thing off of him, pulling Sam back down.

 

"Eat me, Winchester." Gabe said darkly, and Sam dipped his head. He put his mouth almost on Gabe as the shorter gripped Sam's hair, waiting. "Come on, Sam. Taste me..." He encouraged, but Sam did nothing. Gabe squirmed, but Sam held him firm. "Sammy,  _please_." And then he realized his mistake. He was  _begging_. He hadn't begged since the last time he was in a real relationship years ago. Sam smiled, getting what he wanted. He then put his mouth on Gabe and licked. Gabe moaned and shouted as Sam dragged his tongue along the underside of his dick slowly. And then he sucked. And  _damn_ , did it feel good. Sam sucked harder and faster, and pushed Gabe right up to the edge. And then...

 

He stopped.

 

Why the hell was he stopping? Gabe fucking whimpered as Sam took his mouth off just before Gabriel was about to come. He never whimpered, either. He made everyone else beg, everyone else whimpered, not him. But Sam seemed to know just how to twist him, to bring him to his knees and fucking  _beg._

 

"Sammy, Baby, oh God, no...please, don't...don't stop Sam...I'm-I'm almost...I'm almost there..." Gabe couldn't get his mouth to say what he wanted. All he did was plead for Sam to just go a little further, and help him come undone. "Sam, please... _no..._ " Gabriel said, whimpering again. Sam smiled up at him from his position and laughed.

 

"God, you are so hot when you beg, Gabe." Sam said. Gabe squeezed his vice-like grip on Sam's hair and scalp till he was sure Sam would be bruised and there would be marks. "Seems like a shame to break you, you're so beautiful. But then again..." Sam trailed off. He then sucked Gabe harder than anyone Gabe had ever had the pleasure of feeling. He came, right in Sam's mouth. Sam willingly swallowed him, taking in Gabriel. Sam tugged and pulled, and Gabe's toes went numb. They curled and uncurled slowly. But he loved the feeling.

 

"Yes, Sam... Oh yeah, Baby, ohhhhh..." He moaned absentmindedly.  _Goddamn_ if this wasn't the best he'd ever felt with another person. Sam laughed again.

 

"You're so gorgeous when you come undone, Gabe, it's honestly the eighth wonder of the world." Gabe looked at Sam, who was climbing back on top of Gabe's wet body.

 

"Well, I'll show you what it's like to be fucked by this "eighth wonder", then." Gabe whispered as Sam tasted the bead of sweat that had formed on Gabe's neck. With some difficulty of getting his limbs to cooperate, he finally rolled over on top of Sam. This time, Sam let him get on top. He didn't even resist. And deep down, Gabe knew that they both knew he wouldn't have the strength left to fight Sam. He attempted to pull off Sam's boxers, but only got them down to Sam's knees and had to stop. He fell over and closed his eyes. All he could do was breathe. He had no muscle power to do anything else. Sam was good to him; he didn't push him for more or anything. He puled up his boxers and simply picked Gabriel up bridal-style. He then carried Gabe, who went limp in his arms, to Sam's bedroom. He gently placed Gabe on the bed and climbed in next to him. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, and Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam, nuzzling his face in Sam's neck again. Sam was stroking Gabe's hair, threading his finger through it slowly and peacefully. But just before Gabriel drifted off to sleep, Sam whispered to him softly;

 

"I love you, Gabriel."


	9. Castiel - Put Your Hand In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's day was not the best at the college. And when Meg pressures him, he goes to his best friend to just kick back and take a break from the stresses.

Castiel's politics classes were never hard. In fact, his professors all said the same thing; he was a natural-born leader. It was true, because most of his classmates looked to him for help on their homework, projects, papers, or even just their lives in general. He was everyone's go-to for advice.

 

Today was a tiring one - his professors were trying to cram everything before the end of the semester and there had been some bullshit fight on the campus that was over something really stupid. Of course, everyone had looked to Cas and expected him to break it up. He did, but Cas's mood was at a low point today. He just wanted to go hime and flop down on the couch and watch whatever movie was on till Dean got home. But he figured he'd be a good boyfriend and stop by to see Meg first.

 

He held the door open for a woman with nice pixie bob cut light brown hair. She flashed a pearly white smile and her green eyes shone with kindness. For the first time that day since his classes, Cas actually smiled without having to force it. It was a nice combination; the short, light brown hair and green eyes- wait.  _Wait. No, no no._  Cas shook his head as the door closed behind him, the bell above the door jangling a bit. He shook the image of Dean from his mind, turning to the beautiful, long dark-haired barista behind the counter. She smiled when she saw him, leaning across the counter to kiss him. Her lips were just a little too warm for his taste.

 

"Hey Meg." he said in a monotone voice. Meg frowned.

 

"Hey Cassie. What's wrong?" She reached out a hand to run her fingers through his hair. He was tempted to pull away, but didn't care enough right now to move. She raked her fingers, gently combing his ebony mess of hair, her brown eyes concerned. Castiel sighed.

 

"Long day. There was a fight on campus and I had to cease it."

 

"Who won?" Meg asked first. Castiel gave her a look.

 

"It doesn't matter, Meg. What matters is that it shouldn't happen again but it was, " he sighed again, "...draining. I talked some sense into those youngsters. They were both freshman, clearly." Meg chuckled slightly.

 

"You take the fun outta everything, dontcha?" She joked. Cas rolled his eyes. He _really_  didn't feel like putting up with Meg's humor at the moment. He pulled away from her grip and made for the door.

 

"I'm going back to the apartment to lie down and sleep or something." Meg pouted.

 

"Do you want me to come with you?" She called after him. He turned back to her.

 

"No, I think it's better if I went back alone." He pushed the door open and left. He couldn't decide whether or not to go to the auto shop or not. It was on the way and was no trouble... It would be nice to see Dean and complain about the day Castiel had had. No, it would be inconsiderate of him. So Castiel continued walking, passing Dean's place. Dean was hunched over the hood of a car, sweat and grease stained his dark blue, skin-tight shirt here and there. It was nice to see Dean working hard, focused, alert, bending over slightly...  _No!_  Castiel's head snapped to attention.  _What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he keep staring at Dean's ass that was perfectly toned in those faded jeans?_ He groaned. And then he looked back up at the call of his name.

 

"Cas!" Dean was stand up straight, smiling and waving in Castiel's direction. He shyly waved back and was planning to start walking away, but Dean beckoned him over.  _Damn_  it.

 

"Dean, I'm, I just want to go back to the house and lie down for a minute." Cas called, but Dean couldn't hear him. "I'm going-" he began louder, but decided against it, "oh for get it." He started over, and Dean smiled, making Cas sigh, even though he didn't notice until it was out. He walked up to Dean, and he tried to hug Cas. Castiel hugged him back, not caring about the oil that he was getting on his dress shirt. He'd have it dry-cleaned. No big deal.

 

"Hey Cas. What was it you were trying to say?" He asked, still smiling.

 

"Oh, I was just having a bad day, and I just want to go home." Cas confessed. He couldn't lie to Dean. Not really. Dean frowned and gave Castiel a look of empathy, not sympathy. Cas was grateful; he hated pity. Dean turned to Benny, who was working on another car.

 

"Hey Benny? You good with holdin the fort for a while?  I'm gonna take Cas home and I'll be back around four or something." Dean asked. Castiel looked at him.

 

"Dean, you don't have to-" He started, but Dean gave him another look and cut him off.

 

"I  _want_  to, Cas." Dean looked back at Benny. "You good?"

 

"Sure, take all the time you guys need. Heya Cas." Benny nodded towards him. Cas nodded back. He looked to Dean.

 

"Dean, you really don't have to. I'm fully capable of walking home on my own." He tried to get out, but Dean ignored him and pulled him towards Dean's car. Castiel reluctantly got in the passenger seat as Dean slid easily into the driver's side and started the engine. Dean drove, disregarding the speed limit as always. Castiel smiled a little to himself. Dean was so reckless, it was adorable.  _Wait, hold the phone. Did Castiel just call Dean **adorable**  in his head? In the words of Dean: Oh  **hell**  no. _Castiel simply placed his hands on his knees. Dean looked over at him.

 

"So what's wrong, Cas?" Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand, making the younger man jump from the shock wave that pulsed through his entire body, tingling his spine. "Why the bad day?" Cas sighed, and Dean's hand gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand. Cas looked up, meeting Dean's green gaze.

 

"Mostly the stress of finals and all these extra projects my professors are trying to put on me before the end of the semester. And of course there was a fight that everyone expected  _me_ of all people to break up." Cas whined. Dean gave a sidelong look at Castiel.

 

"You know, on a normal day, I would've asked you who won, but I guess it doesn't really matter." Dean said after a second. Cas smiled. Well at least Dean had the decency to see it from  _Cas's_  point of view. Dean lightly chuckled. "I guess no one really would have won because you're so damn good at keepin the peace." Cas cracked a small smile, but then he frowned.

 

"Yeah, but everyone expected me to break it up, as if I was their superior." Cas pointed out. Dean shrugged as he pulled up into his parking space, letting go of Cas's hand.

 

"People listen to you. You have an influential voice. One day, you could really use that to your advantage, Cas. It's a gift, really."  _What did he mean by that?_  Dean laughed. "Hell, I'll vote for you if ya run for president." He joked. Castiel gave him a look.

 

"I'm not running for president, Dean." Dean continued to laugh, head back.

 

"Come on, you." He said, pulling Castiel into the apartment building and into the elevator. Castiel gave Dean another look; Dean almost always took the stairs. Dean shrugged. "You think I wanna take the stairs after a hard day's work in the garage?" Cas didn't so much as blink. "Jeez Cas, you got more faith in me than Sam does." Dean chuckled. The elevator doors closed, and Castiel's phone rang. It was Meg.

 

"Hey Baby." Meg said casually. Cas rolled his eyes.

 

"What is it Meg?"

 

"You want me to come over and make your day better? I'll bring one." Cas groaned and Dean mouthed 'Meg?' Cas nodded silently with a distressed look on his face.

 

"Meg, for the last time, I don't want to have sex tonight."

 

"Oh baby, I wasn't talking about tonight. I was talking about now." Cas looked up. Just now entering the elevator with them was Meg herself. The doors closed. If she saw Dean, she must have been ignoring him as she threw herself on Castiel. She was trying her best to invade his mouth, but he pushed her off.

 

"Meg, get off of me!" She pouted. She must have not noticed Dean before, because she turned on him. She looked to Dean to Cas then back at Dean.

 

"You trying to take my boy?" Dean stumbled for words.

 

"N-No..." But Meg shrugged, not seeming to care.

 

"I should've known. It's alright. He was your boyfriend first." Dean's eyes widened, not looking at Castiel.

 

"I-I... We're... I mean, we're not... um..." Dean was at a loss for words which baffled Castiel.  _Could Dean really not say that he didn't want to be with Castiel?_ Castiel's eyes grew wide as well at the realization. Meg smirked.

 

"Well, where's the harm in trying to share him? You can have him for today." She pushed Dean towards Castiel, who caught the older man in his arms. She then pushed the 'open' button and left. The doors soon closed. They were alone. Cas stared at Dean who was now back on his feet. The Winchester scratched at the back of his head.

 

"Well, this is awkward." Castiel couldn't even look at him. His body was heating up. He felt all tingly and his palms were clammy and he was sure he was blushing. He felt a hand on one of his. He looked down at his hand, as Dean's fingers intertwined themselves with Castiel's fingers. They stood there as the elevator slowly climbed up, nearing their floor. They both simply stood there, holding hands, not looking at each other, but away from the other. Castiel bet they looked really awkward, but he surprisingly did not feel out of place. He was actually okay with the subtle. Hell, he actually preferred it over what Meg was trying to pull.

 

When they finally reached their floor, Dean dropped Cas's hand. It was then Castiel looked at him, wondering why he let go. It was nice, holding Dean's hand. Dean looked back at him. Castiel's heart dropped in some wild fear, but he loved the feeling.

 

And he took a step forward towards Dean.


	10. Dean - Maybe It's The Way Your Blue Eyes Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have not only the apartment to themselves, but each other, and that's enough for them.

The day was perfect. Sure, the thing in the elevator was a bit weird when Meg "lent" Cas to Dean, but who was Dean to complain? His crush's girlfriend just practically handed over his dream boy. Castiel might as well be damn gift-wrapped! But Dean didn't think it was right the way Meg treated Cas like he was just one of her accessories that she could just let Dean borrow. Cas was more than an object Meg could just tote around. He was a person, he had feelings, interests, and he wasn't luggage. And just holding his hand was the best thing in the world. If Meg couldn't see that, she truly didn't deserve Cas.

 

Cas, the one who was now stepping closer to Dean, locking him in a stare. Dean swallowed, wetting his lips. Cas's eyes followed his tongue, catching every move. Dean's heart spend up.  _Jesus, it was happening. It was now, it was... it was actually, Cas was going to, he was gonna, he was gonna kis-_

 

"EAT ME, WINCHESTER!" A voice screamed from the apartment next to Dean and Cas's. The screech broke their trance, and Dean's emotions fell. His disappointment was soon replaced with curiosity as he realized that was Gabriel's voice. And it wasn't him yelling in anger. It was him yelling in  _anticipation._  Then they could hear Sam give a long moan soon after. Cas gave Dean a look and they both laughed. They stumbled into their apartment, clutching their sides. Dean fell onto the couch, gasping for breath and continued to cackle. Cas tipped over as well, his back landing on Dean's chest. Dean, not even thinking about it, put his arms around the younger man.

 

"Who'da thought, huh?" Dean said, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. Cas turned over on Dean, so that they were chest to chest and facing each other.

 

"On the contrary, they did show signs of interest towards each other."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just impressed Sammy finally owned up to his feelings." Dean replied, ruffling Cas's hair. Cas leaned into Dean's touch and Dean smiled. "But I'm more worried about you. You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck.

 

"Please don't leave, Dean. I enjoy your company." Dean kissed the top of Cas's head.

 

"I know you do. I like being with you too." Dean sighed into Cas's hair. "Hell, I love being with you, and I think it's obvious that I like you. Like,  _really_ like you. Hell, Cas, I think I may even love you, damnit." Dean confessed. Cas picked up his head and looked at Dean with those blue eyes of his.

 

"Yes, I do know, Dean. I think, deep down, I always have." Dean's heart pounded against his chest, seeming like it wanted to escape, to jump to Cas, as if it was his. But it  _was_  Cas's. It always had been.

 

"Cas, please. I'm begging you. Kiss me. Please, Cas... I need you." Dean pleaded. Cas looked at Dean's lips, then back up at his eyes.

 

"Dean... What do you mean? You don't need me." Dean shook his head. Cas wasn't getting it.

 

"No, Cas. I  _need_  you. I mean more than what I'm actually saying. And I'm saying that I need you."

 

"I need you too, Dean."

 

"So we have some sort of understanding then, hm?" Dean smirked, cocking an eyebrow. Cas smiled.

 

"I believe we do, Dean." Dean's mouth curled upward.

 

"Then c'mere, babe. I'll show you who you  _really_  belong to." Dean's intention was seductive, but his tone was soft. He leaned his head to the side, and Cas made the space between them nonexistent. His lips were, well... there were no words for Dean. No metaphor could even hold a damn candle to the feeling of Castiel's kiss. Dean was warm, but he shivered as what felt like electricity tingled up his spine. Dean returned the kiss, and for a moment, everything was perfect. And after that moment, after Dean thought it couldn't get any better, Cas surprised him again.

 

"I love you, Dean. I think I might have always loved you, I just never realized until you..." Cas was at a loss for words, but Dean didn't care.

 

"I love you too, Castiel." And they kissed again, slow and passionate. They pulled away and just held each other. "I love you so much, damnit. I always have, even when I moved in with you, I just... I still needed you. I loved you. Still do."

 

"You make me very happy, Dean." Cas said simply, grinning. He put his head under Dean's chin, snuggling up to the older man. Cas yawned.

 

"Don't ever change." Dean put his lips to Castiel's raven hair again. "I need you. Just like this. God, do I love you Cas. There are no words, babe. No words but those. I love you." Dean repeated. It was as if those three little words were breaths, and he needed to breathe. Cas was life; his smile was the sun shining, his laugh the joy of the world, his arms were redemption, his kisses were Heaven. Even his heartbeat, constant and steady, against Dean's was bliss to the Winchester. "I love you." he whispered again. "I'll always need you, no matter what anyone says." Dean didn't care that Cas was bi. Dean didn't care that _he_  was bi. Cas loved him, and Dean loved him back. And anyone who had a problem with that could shove it.

 

Dean planted one last kiss on the top of Cas's head and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his beautiful Castiel, whom he'd love even after his life had ended. He tried not to think about Meg's grip on Cas, though. They'd get it all sorted out somehow.

 

At least, that's what Dean had  _hoped_.


	11. Sam - Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with Gabriel is a dream come true for Sam. But he wants more than just sex. He wants a relationship with his gorgeous roommate. But what he doesn't know could ruin what they have.

Sam's throat was dry when he woke up a few hours later. Gabriel was still asleep beside him, so he quietly crept out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He reached in one of the cabinets and pulled out a cup. He put it to the fridge door and it filled with water from the machine. Thoughts and images raced through his mind. The feeling of Gabriel's lips on his, the way Sam knew just how to break down the famous Trickster, the way Gabriel whimpered when Sam sucked just hard enough, the way Gabe begged and screamed Sam's name, the way Gabe called Sam his baby, and most importantly; the small smile that had been on Gabe's face during that one kiss. The kiss that had meant something. That was Sam's favorite besides telling Gabe that he loved him. But Sam knew that Gabe was either already asleep or too tired to hear him.

 

Sam pulled the glass of water to his lips, taking a long drink of the cold water. Then he set the empty glass down on the counter, saving it for later. He picked up one of the totally forgotten about sandwiches and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. A low moan came from his room. It was followed by a slow rustling of sheets. Then there was a strangled cry and a loud thump. Sam dropped his sandwich on the spot and ran to the room.

 

"Gabe! Gabe, Baby, you okay?" He asked frantically, then nearly laughed at his lover. Gabe had gotten tangled in the white sheets, then had fallen helplessly to the floor. Gabe groaned.

 

"Fuckin sheets..." Gabriel growled frustratedly. He stared flatly at Sam, who was laughing at him, but soon gave a small smile himself. "Shut up, Moose." Gabe stared at Sam. Sam stared back. "Hey Sammy?"

 

"Yes, Gabe?"

 

"Take off your boxers so I can get in between your legs and make you scream like a little girl." And Sam was half tempted to knock Gabriel onto his back and take him up on that offer.

 

"Nope. You had your chance, Trickster. And I have to say; you were not the best I've had. You break down too easily." Gabe's eyes widened.

 

"Excuse me? Look, Samsquatch: I'm the best partner in sex you'll ever find. It's just, that was..." he trailed off.

 

"It was what, Baby?" Sam asked, waiting for the answer he wanted.  _Say that I'm different. Tell me I'm the one. Tell me you want no one but me ever again. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you love me too._ Gabe shrugged.

 

"Dunno. Guess you're the only one who's ever broken me, Winchester. And that's a big thing. To be honest... I haven't begged like that or even whimpered since my last  _actual_  relationship, and that was several years ago." Sam's heart swelled with hope.

 

"Gabriel, please..." Sam pleaded, sitting down next to Gabe on the floor, looking straight at him. "Tell me, if you, if you truly like me, promise me you want to do it again." Gabe smiled deviously.

 

"Hell, Baby. I knew you liked it. On your back, Winchester and get ready for round two." Gabe pushed Sam down, and climbed on top. Sam's heart fluttered, ready for Gabe to claim Sam's body as his own. Mark it as his property. He wanted Gabe to show everyone that Sam was Gabe's, and no one else's. In a flash, Sam's boxers were off and Gabe was reaching in the nightstand drawer for a condom. He pulled it out and put it on. Smiling down at Sam, Gabe laughed. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't really do foreplay the second time around. I'd rather get straight to the fun." Sam chuckled and was sure he was blushing, but it didn't matter. Gabe was his, and nothing else really seemed relevant to that fact. And now his Gabriel was gonna fuck him, make Sam his own. But Sam held Gabe back gently with a hand on the shorter man's chest.

 

"Gabe, wait."

 

"What?" Gabe looked a bit surprised, if not a bit shocked. Sam took a slow breath, then looked into Gabriel's golden eyes. Sam leaned up and kissed him.

 

"Gabe, I need to know."

 

"Know what?"

 

"I love you. And I think you heard me earlier. Gabe, baby, I need to know if you..." Gabe looked away from Sam and climbed off of him. He looked anywhere but at Sam, and Sam reached his hand out to grasp Gabe's. He held it, even though Gabe had tried to pull away at first.

 

"I did. I heard you. But, Sammy... I can't. I wish I could explain, but you wouldn't understand. And I just..." Gabe sighed at the floor, standing and pulling on his boxers. "I know you love me, Sam. But, I just... I can't. I can't love you, Sam." All of Gabe's words were broken except for the last five. They were strong. They wavered less than the others. It was then he finally met Sam's gaze. "I'm sorry..." But Sam wasn't listening to him anymore. He pulled on his boxers as well.  _And he'd thought they'd made some headway..._ Sam stood up, not looking at Gabriel. He walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room, picking up his pants.

 

"Fine." was all he said. He pulled up his pants and pulled on his shirt and turned to the door to leave.

 

"Sammy...don't." Gabe called softly, following him to the living room. But Sam didn't turn to him. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't face Gabe.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Gabriel." Sam said as he slammed the door behind himself. He knew he had slammed it in Gabe's face, but he told himself it didn't matter. He focused on trying to hide the tears and swallow the burning sob in his throat that threatened to rear its ugly head. And it did, and Sam didn't even make it out of the hallway. He was sure Gabe heard it. The door to their apartment opened, and Gabe came out, wearing jeans and his skin-tight tee Sam loved so much. Gabe ran down the hall to the elevator Sam had gotten into, but the doors had closed before Gabe could reach him. Sam looked at the "open door" button. He only looked at it, but did nothing. He instead closed his eyes and put his forehead on the doors. The cool metal gave him no relief from his spinning head. In fact, it only made it worse. "Not this time, Gabe." He whispered. He could hear Gabe on the other side of the door, banging his fist on the silver metal that stood between them.

 

"Sammy, baby, please don't do this! I can explain!" Gabe shouted through the door, his voice slightly muffled. Sam's tears continued to fall, his face soon becoming the new Niagara Falls. "Please, Sam! Let me in! Please!" Gabe's voice cracked on his last word. Sam finally stepped back, opened his eyes, and hit the button.

 

The "L" button.

 


	12. Gabriel - Just Don't Give Up On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to make the hardest decision of his life: Go with the rules only he's ever known and always followed or drop everything and give into his feelings for Sam.

Gabe sunk down to the floor, his back sliding down the cool metal surface of the elevator. He didn't care if the doors would open and he'd fall back. He hoped that maybe if he fell backwards hard enough, he'd hit his head and black out or get a concussion or even crack his skull. Gabe knew that it would probably never happen, but he didn't care. His body was numb. He couldn't feel anything. Sam was gone. Things had just started going only three hours ago, and now Sam was walking out because of Gabriel's game. His stupid,  _fucking stupid_  game. Why the hell did he even abide those rules anyway? They didn't matter, and if he succeeded, it wouldn't give him anything in live but a string of broken hearts and a empty apartment. Gabe was crying, he knew that, but he couldn't recall when it had started. No wait, yes he could. He had been crying since Sam had pushed a button to go somewhere.

 

Somewhere, which meant anywhere away from Gabriel.

 

Gabe was holding nothing back now. He was full-out sobbing and crying, more tears streaming down his face than actual streamers released on New Years in Times Square. His throat burned and his face was raw from him wiping his cheeks with the back and front of his hand. Someone was struggling with their door down the hall, but he didn't fucking care.

 

Sam was  _gone._

 

Nothing mattered.

 

Whoever was screwing with their door finally got it open, and Gabe soon felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were too wet to see clearly though, and he couldn't tell who it was. The mystery person sat next to him, and another person was standing nearby, watching.

 

"Gabriel." At a soft call of his name, he looked over. The water in his eyes soon leaked out, and he could see better. It was his little brother, Castiel. He looked away from Cas. He didn't care what his brother had to say. It wouldn't bring Sam back, anyway. "Gabriel, what's wrong?"

 

"Yeah, we heard some yelling and crying from you and Sam. And I can't reach him on his cell. What the hell happened? What did you do now, jackass?" Dean.  _Fucking_  Dean. Always worrying about no one but himself. Gabe glared up at him.

 

"None of your damn business, Dean." He snapped. Dean's brow furrowed.

 

"Look, asshat. Sam's business is my business. So if you hurt him in anyway, I so help me God-"

 

"Dean." Cas softly cut him off. Dean didn't continue, but shot Gabe a testing look. Cas turned to Gabe again. "What happened between you two? I mean, one minute, you and Sam were obviously..." Castiel paused to clear his throat, "and then we hear Sam cry out and then we find you in tears in the hallway." Dean crossed his arms and grumbled something Gabe didn't even care to listen to.

 

"I didn't fuck him, jackass." Gabe defended. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah right, We heard everything coming from your apartment. Cas and I aren't idiots, Gabriel." Dean barked, but Cas shot him a look, and Dean heaved a frustrated sigh. "What did you do now, jackass?" he asked again, forcing a fake smile which turned into a real scowl when Cas wasn't looking.

 

"Dean." Cas said, his tone sharp. He turned back to Gabe, but his older brother did not return the gaze. "Gabriel, just tell us what happened." Gabriel scoffed, still looking down at the ground. "Alright, tell  _me_ what happened."

 

And Gabriel then thanked his lucky stars because Dean's phone rang in this most opportune moment.

 

"Hello?" Dean answered gruffly, and Gabe still had no idea what Cas got outta Dean. He wasn't anything special but a stick in the mud who was fun to kick around. But Castiel didn't mess with people like Gabe did. So why the hell was he into  _Dean_? Well, there was Meg, but everyone besides her and Dean could see Cas was in to Dean. Dean's eyebrows narrowed. "Sam?" Gabe's heart did back flips. Sam was okay. He hadn't done anything stupid or reckless. Gabe then internally kicked himself. Sam wasn't naïve. He was smart enough to take care of himself on his own. But a small part of Gabe wanted to take care of Sam, and watch out for him. And it was more than that protective feeling he got when Cas was in question. It was deeper than that. "Where the hell are you? Why didn't you answer me the first time." Dean demanded. And then Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Woah, woah, hold on. Slow down there. Breathe, Sammy." Cas stood and reached out his hand.

 

"Let me talk to him." Dean handed over his cell, and Castiel spoke very calmly. "Sam?" He waited. Gabe held his breath. "Sam, listen to me. Gabriel can be a..." Cas looked for the right word, "...a real jackass sometimes." Castiel's face momentarily screwed up in confusion. "What does my time spent with Dean have to do with anything?" There was a pause as Sam said something on the other end. "So what if I use his terminology sometimes? When you live with someone long enough, it's just like developing an accent. You are exposed to other ways of life and- This is besides the point, Sam." Cas argued. He sighed. "Look, Sam, I know Gabriel can be a pain in the ass sometimes, trust me, _I know_ , I grew up with him. But he means well. He really does have a heart of gold. I know that. Deep down, Dean knows that." Dean rolled his eyes. " _You_  know that. It's just," Cas sighed again and stared at Gabe as he spoke to the younger Winchester over the phone. "It's just I've never seen anyone stay as close to him for as long as you have. I see it when he looks at you, there's more than just a little chemistry. There's..." Castiel trailed off again. "There's more than just a profound bond. He loves you, and even if he can't admit it out loud or even to himself, he does. I know because I've seen the way you look at him, and it's the same look, Sam. And I know for a fact that you love him. All I'm asking is that you give him another chance." Gabriel was utterly blown away. He knew Cas was one of those touchy-feely people, but  _damn_. That was deep on a level Gabe had never even guessed Castiel knew about.

 

After a long pause, Sam said something Gabe couldn't understand on the other end.

 

"Yes, I understand." Castiel replied. He handed out the phone to Dean. "He's coming back to the apartment, but he wants to talk to you first." Cas glanced at Gabe. "He's agreed to give Gabriel one last try." Gabe smiled wider than he had ever remembered, and stood, throwing his arms around his little brother.

 

"You're the best, kiddo." He shouted, then cleared his throat, stepping back. "Um, I mean, you're pretty cool." He straightened his own collar and played it off as if everything was normal. "Now if you both'll excuse me, I got a date to impress." Gabriel said, stepping into the elevator. Cas smiled and Dean looked mildly concerned and the doors closed. Gabriel smiled to himself and pressed the "L" button. He knew exactly how to play Sam's heart.

 

And this time, he was breaking _all_  the rules to his game.


	13. Castiel - How Much I Love You Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel must make a choice: Dean or Meg. While he knows exactly who he wants to be with, he just can't seem to leave the other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked as the elevator descended, carrying Castiel's brother to the lobby.

 

"Drama." Cas replied. Dean smirked.

 

"When he's involved," Dean nodded towards the elevator, "when is it not dramatic?" Cas smiled. Dean strode over and looped his arms around Castiel. The younger man leaned into Dean, burying his face in the Winchester's neck. Dean kissed his forehead. Cas looked up and kissed him on the lips. Dean smiled dangerously. "Hey baby." He called softly.

 

"Dean." Cas started, his stomach sinking, "We need to talk, Dean." Dean stared down at him.

 

"Okay..." Dean said, slowly, expression concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked, leading them both back into the apartment. After closing the door behind himself and Dean, Cas sighed and turned to him.

 

"Dean, I know you like being with me. I like being with you, and you know that. But what are we going to do about Meg?" Dean's eyes were then cast downward, as if he could avoid the subject by simply not looking at Cas.

 

"I dunno." He said after a pause.

 

"Well, we need to figure something out." Dean looked up.

 

"Just dump her. I mean, I hadn't said anything until now because it shouldn't have been any of my business until now, as much as I wanted it to be, but now it is. You have to choose, Cas. Me or her. I don't want to make you do this, but you're gonna have to, because I don't like sharing you. You're a person, Cas, not a toy. If Meg doesn't know how to treat you, then she doesn't deserve you."

 

"Dean..." Cas started. He didn't want to have to choose. He wanted Dean, he wanted him so badly, but he didn't want to make things bad between him and Meg because he didn't want to get on her bad side. She could hurt Gabriel and or fire him. And he didn't want to put that on Gabriel when he really didn't do anything wrong. "Dean, I don't, I don't know. I just don't know. I want you, but I can't leave Meg. Please believe me. I love you. I really, really love you. Dean, I want to be with you, but Meg, she's..." Cas didn't know. He knew he didn't love her in anyway, but he didn't want Gabriel to get fired or hurt.

 

Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly at the floor. He breathed a heavy sigh and looked at Cas.

 

"Your choice. But, God damn, do I want you to pick me." He said and...were Dean's eyes getting glossy? Was Dean Winchester really tearing up for Castiel? Cas had only ever seen Dean cry a few times since he'd known the older man, and it had only ever been behind closed doors when Dean thought no one had been watching. Cas felt his heart drop. This is what he had wanted to avoid.

 

"Oh Dean, don't, please... Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry for me." Cas reached out and stepped towards Dean, but he instinctively turned away. "Dean..." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

 

"I'm not crying, dammit. I'm not. Shut up Cas, I'm not crying." Dean defended.

 

"Dean, you don't have to put up your guard around me. I'm here for you, I'm not going to judge you. You know that." Cas wrapped his arms around the Winchester's waist from behind him, his hands resting on his stomach. Cas put his head on Dean's shoulder as well.

 

"Cas, I said I'm not crying. I'm not." Dean's voice finally broke and Cas could see a clear drop of water dripping down Dean's cheek. Cas kissed it, slightly licking away the salty liquid. Dean closed his eyes and slightly hummed deep in his throat. And then Cas couldn't help it: the way Dean sounded just turned him on. Cas kissed his cheek again, making sure to swipe a little more tongue this time, and made several more quick, light kisses until his lips were at Dean's jaw, near his chin. Dean turned around and Cas hungrily kissed him, pulling him close. "Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, his eyes wide and chest heaving rapidly. Cas licked his lips in anticipation.

 

"Showing you how much I want to stay with you. Dean, I'm going to show you how much I love you." And then, the younger man jumped on Dean, wrapping his legs around Dean's middle. Dean's hands were on Cas's ass, and he loved it. Their lips were together, their kisses hungry and wanting.

 

"Oh, Cas..." Dean moaned as Castiel's mouth moved to Dean's throat. "Yes, please... show me. I want to know... Cas..." Dean carried Cas down the hall and into Cas's bedroom. By that time, both men were hard and hot. Dean, instead of putting Cas on the bed, pressed him against the wall. Cas fumbled with Dean's belt, fingers shaking. "C'mon babe, treat me to yourself." Dean whispered in Cas's ear. Cas moaned loud.

 

"Oh yes, Dean. I want to show you. I really do..." Cas kissed Dean's neck, licking his Adam's apple. Dean laughed, apparently ticklish there. Huh. That was nice to know for future references. Dean's knees were shaking like crazy, so Cas got down, but Dean's hands delightfully stayed on his rear. Cas pushed him back forcefully, gaining a surprised gasp from Dean with an impressed and sort-of-a-turn-on smile. Cas pushed him again, and the Winchester's back hit the bed, the furniture giving a long groan and a bounce. Cas slowly crawled on his hands and knees from the floor onto the bed and eventually on top of Dean. Dean's green eyes followed his every move. Cas spied Dean's belt and an idea popped into his head. "I'll give you a show, Winchester. Just to make sure you don't leave me for some pretty-boy." Dean laughed, head thrown back.

 

"Now you're starting to sound like your crazy-ass brother." Cas chuckled in agreement. He then unbuckled Dean's belt, and ripped it off in one smooth motion. Dean panted at the sight and feeling. "Oh shit Cas... Fuck babe, I love you. I love you so much." Dean leaned up and kissed Cas again. "I really, really love you, babe." Dean reached up to stroke Castiel's face. He leaned into the touch of Dean's warm hand and stared back into his green eyes.

 

"I love you too, Dean. And I never want to leave you."

 

"Then don't."

 

When Cas leaned down to steal another kiss, there was a bang on the front door. They both looked in the direction of the door then back at each other.

 

"Cas, who all knows that we're home?"

 

"Just me, you, Meg, Sam, and my brother. Why?"

 

"I'm not fucking answering the door. I'm gonna let them think we're not home, and then I'm gonna keep loving you." Cas smiled.

 

"Okay, Dean." They kissed again and there was another knock on the door.

 

"I love you so much, Cas." Dean repeated with a stupid smile.

 

"I love you too, Dean." Another kiss. And another thump from the front door. Dean swore under his breath.

 

"It's gotta be someone who knows. Otherwise they would have only knocked once."

 

"It doesn't sound like someone knocking, though. It sounds like someone's trying to break the door down." Dean nodded in agreement. They both got up from the bed and Cas grabbed Dean's hand. Maybe it was something about the way it sounded like someone was trying to break in, maybe it was just because he liked holding Dean's hand, but Cas felt more secure at Dean's side. And as Dean reach for the handle on their front door and opened it, in fell two soap-soaked men, eating each other's faces. One was very tall with long hair, and the other very short with golden hair...

 

Castiel crossed his arms in annoyance at the two men writhing on top of each other, too lost in one another to notice their brothers were standing next to them, frowning.

 

Well this should be interesting.


	14. Dean - Car Soap vs. Water Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Dean is pissed off that his brother and Gabe are making out on Dean's floor and his car when he and Cas were trying to get it on, well that would be an understatement. So Dean gets his brother and the world's most annoying man back for interrupting him and his best friend's alone time.

What. The.  _Hell_.

 

That was all Dean could think, watching in disgust as Sam and Gabriel moved with each other on Dean and Castiel's main room floor. And why the fuck were they both soaked in water and dripping in car soap?

 

"Oh,  _Sammy_!" Gabe yelled from underneath Dean's shithead brother who was slobbering all over Gabriel's neck. Gabe's eyes were closed and his legs were wrapped around Sam's waist as he clutched at the back of Sam's neck, pulling Sam closer to his own neck. Dean tried to keep down his bacon cheeseburger from lunch. But then he got an idea. He would have to do it later, once the two intruders were out of his and Cas's apartment. Thinking of Cas, Dean pulled the shorter and younger man closer to him, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulder. He cleared his throat loudly, and glared down.

 

To say Sam and Gabe were confused...would be correct. They took a moment to do a three-sixty look around them after another moment of eyes flying open in shock.

 

"Dean?!" Sam jumped off of Gabriel, and sat on the floor beside the older Novak.

 

"Samantha, you got some explaining to do." Dean snapped. Sam scratched at the back of his head. Gabriel spied the arm around Cas' shoulder.

 

"Why? You weren't busy...were you?" Gabe waggled his eyebrows, and Dean seriously considered hitting him. But he didn't budge from his spot, figuring Cas and Sam wouldn't like it a whole hell of a lot if he did.

 

"I-I can't deal with you in the room." Dean pointed towards the door. "I don't have enough sanity." Cas rolled his eyes, and walked to his older brother, helping him up.

 

"Gabe, for Dean's sake and yours, can you please leave? I need to ask you something anyway." Cas asked. Gabe shrugged.

 

"Fine."

 

"Thank God." Dean muttered, and Cas gave him a sharp look as he and Gabe rounded the corner to Cas' room where Gabe took off his wet shirt and dug through Cas' drawer for the extra he always kept in his brother's apartment. Cas closed the door behind them, after giving Dean a long look across the room.

 

Cas then closed the door, and Dean's roommate with blue eyes and dark hair was alone with his knucklehead brother, Gabriel. So Dean turned on his soaked brother.

 

"Dean, I know what you're going to say." Sam started slowly. Dean was nearly beyond reason. He was lucky enough to have not killed Gabe as soon as he barged into Dean and Castiel's apartment.

 

"Oh really, Sam?" Dean clenched his jaw. "Tell me just what it is exactly you think I'm going to say." Sam sighed tiredly.

 

"You're going to tell me you think dating Gabriel is a bad idea. But, Dean, it's not. He's not as bad as you thi-"

 

"No, Sam, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that not only should Gabe be six feet under right now for breaking your heart, but he's freaking Gabriel! I don't trust him and I don't think you should be-" 

 

"Dean, you don't have to trust him. You just have to trust me." This caught Dean off-guard. It was a fair argument, but Dean still wasn't totally convinced.

 

"But-"

 

"Dean, I know how I feel about Gabriel. I like him and I want to be with him. I know you don't like it, but I won't get hurt! Gabe won't hurt me again. I know for sure now. He was just...in a tight spot because he was having some issues because of his last break-up."

 

"You mean the person he slept with the night before?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam shot him a look that made the older brother bite his tongue.

 

"No, Dean. I mean his last  _real_  relationship that went really bad for him." Sam explained softly. 

 

"Sam...I just don't trust him." Dean sighed in defeat. "He broke your heart already. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Sam smiled and put a hand on his older brother's shoulder reassuringly.

 

" _I'm_  the one to say. I trust him, and...I love him, Dean. I love Gabriel." Dean looked up into Sam's eyes, and sighed again.

 

"Alright. But he does one wrong thing, and I'm going to kill him." Dean promised. Sam laughed.

 

"I know you will, Dean."

 

There was an awkward silence between the two brothers as they could just barely not make out the words from the muffled voices from behind the wall. Dean was looking in their direction, thinking of Cas and the conversation from earlier. Cas hadn't exactly answered his question. Instead, it was more that Dean almost got closer than ever with his gorgeous roommate. But did that mean Meg was now off the table? Or was it just going to be pity sex? Dean didn't want to see Cas get any further from him then when they were napping together on the couch a few hours earlier.

 

"Stop pining, Dean, before you break something." Sam's voice brought Dean out of his trance of staring at a wall.

 

"P-Pining? I'm not pining over anyone- I mean, anything." He could've slapped himself if that wasn't obvious enough. Sam smirked.

 

"Dean, you are one of the most unbelievable closet-cases I've ever seen." Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"You don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Dean, we all know you like him. Just grow a pair and say it. It won't hurt."

 

"Sam, I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Cas."

 

"Dean... I never said Cas' name." Shit. Well...  _shit_.

 

"I...You...Shut up, Sam! Take your logic somewhere else, alright!" Dean yelled furiously, and Sam threw his head back and cackled with delight at finally getting his brother caught red-handed.

 

"And here I was starting to think I'd have to admit it for you...but you walked right into that one, Dean. All by yourself, no less." Sam said, gasping for breath from laughing. Dean huffed, and stormed off. Time to put that plan into action. "Aw, Dean don't be like that!" Sam called behind him, but thankfully his little brother didn't pursue. He stormed down to the lobby area of the apartment building, making his way to the parking lot. He got in his car and drove the short distance after texting Cas that he'd be right back.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean drove a little ways out of town to Benny's house after stopping at a store. Benny's house was in a less crowded, more spaced-out area. Dean got out of Baby, and trotted up to Benny's front porch. He knocked his knuckles on wood frame of the screen door. As if on cue, a pair of dogs began barking from somewhere inside the house. Dean jumped. He was  _not_  a dog-lover. Actually, he wasn't much into animals because he was also allergic to cats.

 

"Hang on, I'll be there in a second!" Andrea's voice rang out. The barking got fainter and fainter as the dogs were moved away from the door. Andrea soon came up to door, smiling with her pearly whites. "Dean! Hi." She greeted warmly. "Benny's not here, he's still at work." Dean nodded.

 

"Yeah, do you mind if I use your hose for a bit? We don't have one at the apartment." He stated awkwardly. Andrea looked confused for a moment, but she shrugged.

 

"Sure. It's around the back."

 

"Thanks." Dean went to the hose, and got the large plastic container he'd gotten from the store on his way over. He opened the clear tub, and opened the packs of water balloons he was about to fill. Dean smiled to himself as he set up the hose to the fill the balloons.

 

It took some time, but Dean managed to fill over 500 water balloons and fit them in the tub. Somewhere around 200, Andrea came out and helped Dean. They didn't know each other much, but Andrea was grateful for Dean helping Benny out, and she knew the two were close friends/colleagues. Dean loaded the container in the back of his car, and texted Sam, Cas, and Gabe:

 

_Meet me at the park in ten minutes._

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean pulled up, it was just before sunset, and he was before either of his friends and brother. He carefully unloaded the box, smiling that none of the balloons had exploded during the drive over to the park. The park, which happened to be located on the other side of the apartment, across the street, then down a short way.

 

Sam, Gabe, and Cas all showed up together, as Dean had expected. He was holding a water balloon behind his back and had a smirk on his face.

 

"What the hell, Dean? You can't just go storming off like that! We didn't know where you were or what you were doing..." Sam lectured. Dean just beamed.

 

"I'm fine, Sammy." He replied. Gabe started looking around skeptically. Luckily, Dean had hidden the bucket of water balloons behind the Impala.

 

"What's goin' on here, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked slowly and cautiously. Dean grinned slyly.

 

"Cas and me verses you and my little brother, alright?" Dean stated generally. He was responded to with three confused expressions. Then before a question could be asked, he chucked the water balloon from behind his back at Gabe, who was hit square in the chest. Dean waited to see the best face he's ever seen Gabriel make, then he booked it and ran for the stash. Gabe, Sam, and Cas followed Dean, and each grabbed a few balloons. Cas ran to Dean, who had the head-start and ran for the other side of the park while Sam and Gabe were at the end they'd all started from. The water balloons were off to the side in the middle by the Impala. Dean ducked down behind a bush and Cas came to his side.

 

"Dean, that... you're..."

 

"Amazing, I know. Did you see the look on Gabe's face?" Dean laughed. Cas just stared at the other man in shock. Then out of nowhere, he leaned in, grabbed a fistful of Dean's collar, and kissed him. Dean melted into the kiss, then felt water explode on his shoulder, and a distant "nice shot, Samsqutch". Dean pecked Castiel's lips lightly, then smiled. "You ready to drench these guys?" Cas practically glowed with happiness.

 

"Only if you are."

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, nobody won. They all got too tired, plus, it soon became too dark too see. Dean and Cas sat together under a tree while Sam made out with Gabe on a bench a few hundred yards away. Cas stared at Dean.

 

"Dean, I think you have something on your head." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Here, let me get it for you." Cas said with a sly chuckle, and he smashed the last water balloon on the top of Dean's head. Dean stared flatly at his roommate, then looped his arms around him, pulling him close.

 

"You sneaky bastard." Dean kissed Cas, and held him. "We should get back." Dean said after a long while. Cas nodded.

 

"Yes, technically we are breaking the law. The park closed at dusk. It's well past dusk, Dean."

 

"Oh, I meant so that I don't have to see that," Dean pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to his brother and Gabriel locking lips, "and so you and I can finally have the apartment to ourselves." Dean planted a kiss gently on Cas' neck.

 

"I love you, Dean." Cas said quietly, but seriously.

 

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied honestly. Then he proceeded to kiss Cas. "Babe, let's get back to the apartment." He said in between a kiss.

 

"Dean, I want to, er, I want to stay with you. It's not that I have feelings for Meg, because I don't, it's that I didn't want her to take out her anger on Gabe and get him fired. He needs to pay for his classes and I-" Dean pulled Cas into another kiss.

 

"Dammit, I love you."

 

"Dean, this is seri-! Dean, I mean it, I-! Dean!" Cas exclaimed, as Dean grabbed Cas' ass and squeezed, and he repeatedly cut off Cas with a kiss.

 

"Cas, you had me at "I love you"."

 

"Dean, we should go."

 

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He stood, and offered a hand to Cas, who took it and stood with Dean's help. Dean didn't let go of Cas' hand, but rather, laced his fingers through his new boyfriend's fingers. He turned to his brother and Gabe. "Yo, lovebirds! Let's go!" He yelled. Gabe and Sam jumped, but stood and moved towards the apartment. Cas started to head that way too, but Dean shook his head. "Baby." He pointed to the car. Cas nodded and they both got in, Cas taking his rightful place in the passenger seat next to Dean.

 

Yeah, this was going to be a good night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last available chapter


	15. Sam - Beware The Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally explains his game to Sam, and everything starts making sense for the younger Winchester brother. But when the drama in their lives finally seems to die down a bit, a very angry man with a deathwish for Gabriel comes back around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **imcomplete unposted draft by the author

Sam had run down to the docks not far from the apartment building. He could clear his head there. Sam liked watching the waves roll in, and crashing upon the long wooden pole that he stood on. He climbed to the top of a lighthouse at the end of one of these said docks, and watched the blue mass twist and turn over again and again.

 

Something buzzing in his pockets interrupted his thoughts. Sam fished out his phone, and saw the number. It was Dean. Even though Sam knew he'd get his butt kicked later for this, but he hit "ignore" and the phone silenced itself. Sam didn't put his phone away, however. Instead, he scrolled through his contacts till he found who he was looking for. The dial buzzed as he put the phone to his ear.

 

"Hello?" Sam smiled at the warm voice of his mother's. Every time he heard it, it made him relax, and more comfortable, like being wrapped up in a blanket, shielded from all sadness.

 

"Hey, Mom."

 

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

 

"Mom, can I ask you for advice?"

 

"Sam, you can always ask me anything." Mary smiled. Sam chuckled. He took a deep breath.

 

"Okay. Mom, I really like this guy, Gabe, but...it's complicated. We're roommates, and he likes me back, but we're at a big...er, disagreement. Mom, I don't know what to do. I really this guy, a lot." Sam's phone buzzed for a second in his ear, and he pulled it away to see Dean had called him again. He rolled his eyes and went back to talking to his mother.

 

"Well, what do you like about Gabe?" Sam considered Mary's question for a moment. Sam knew if anything was for certain, it was that he wanted to be with Gabriel. Gabe made him happy, and he liked lots of things about him, from his snarky attitude to his stupid innuendo jokes to the way he was a complete sucker for sweet things. Sam liked that, despite his size, Gabriel could own a room, no matter who was in it. He even liked the way the older man got pain on the walls...and everywhere else when he was doing his messy work. Slowly, as he gathered his thoughts, Sam realized he loved everything about Gabriel. Good or bad, Sam still loved his roommate no matter what happened.

 

"Everything." Sam realized. Mary laughed.

 

"My little boy is finally in love." She teased. "Aw, Sam I'm so happy for you." Sam was sure he was blushing. "Well, if you love something a lot, and if it's meant to be, it will all work out in the end. Just be yourself and be patient."

 

"Mom, I'm the one who ran away."

 

"Oh. Well than what are you doing talking to me?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Sam, get your butt back over there and go talk to that boy!"

 

"Alright, Mom. Thanks. I'll think about it."

 

"Okay. I love you, Sam." 

 

"Love you too, Mom."

 

He knew Gabriel deserved the second chance, and that it was childish for Sam to have run off like he did, and ignore Dean's calls. But when Gabe said that he couldn't love Sam... it broke the moose's heart into a million pieces. 

 

"

Gabriel explains his games

Sam and Gabe make up and have a soap fight on Dean's Impala

Back to present~~~

Sam and Dean talk it out about Gabriel and barely touch base on Cas

Sam and Gabe go back to their apartment, and Crowley comes in to arrest Gabe


	16. What Goes Around Comes Back To Bite You In The Assbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets kidnapped by Crowley and his thugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **imcomplete unposted draft by the author

As Gabriel sat quietly in the car he was shoved into, he could hear traffic and cars outside. Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall behind him. He should not and would not panic. After all, what was Gabriel without his cool? Besides the man who was head over heels for Sam, that is. Gabriel smiled to himself at that. He was also the older brother of a highly intelligent young man. His mind was instantly flooded with a memory from earlier that afternoon...

 

~~~flashback~~~

 

Gabriel swapped out his shirts and caught his little brother looking forlornly out at Dean, before then closing the door. Gabe pretended not to notice. Cas turned to Gabriel, who was digging around for underwear.

 

"So, care to tell me what's got the grip on you, kiddo?"

 

"Gabriel, I am...conflicted about Meg and Dean. I don't want to hurt your job, seeing how Meg is your boss, but-" Cas started awkwardly.

 

"Don't worry about me, Cassie." Gabriel rolled his eyes casually, but he was being serious.

 

"I always worry about you, Gabriel." Cas shot back at him.

 

"There is a "but" you still have to finish, Castiel." Gabe reminded, keeping off the other topic.

 

"I'm scared of what might happen to you if I let Meg go, but I really like Dean. Gabriel, I really, really like Dean." Cas sighed. Gabriel put his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

 

"Cas, again, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And this thing, that you feel for Dean? That warm fuzzy feeling you get when you're around him and how he makes your heart pound in your chest like it's gonna jump out, that's this funny little thing called love. Cas, you're in love with Dean. You have been for a while, and spoiler alert: everyone knows! Well, everyone but you and Dean, it seems." Gabriel explained.

 

"And what am I supposed to do about it, Gabriel? I don't know what to do!" Cas exclaimed, exasperated. Gabriel let loose of his grip on Cas.

 

"Well, you love Dean, don't you?" Cas seemed to consider this question for a moment, and Gabriel's face smirked.

 

"I...He...I mean, Dean's..." Cas stumbled for words, and Gabriel laughed lightly.

 

"Cas." The young Novak looked up into Gabriel's honey-colored eyes pitifully. "Yes or no:  and do yourself a favor and for once in your life, put logic aside. Do you love Dean?" Cas looked up at his older brother with his innocent, ocean eyes. He looked like he was about to burst into frustrated and confused tears. Castiel had never been known for handling emotions well.

 

"Yes." Cas breathed softly. "Yes, I do. I love Dean, Gabriel. I love him more than anyone or anything." Gabriel smiled in satisfaction.

 

"There. Was that so hard?" He teased. Cas' gaze flattened.

 

"Spare me your teasing, Gabriel." Gabe laughed, and gave the blue-eyed sap a good ol' fashioned hair mess-up. "Gabriel! Ah! Get- Get off of me, you're messing with my hair! AH!! Get off, you ass-butt!" Cas screeched, but he was holding back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.**  
>  *tired voice*Like I said, this intense and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> This fic has been sadly discontinued by the original author and I'll upload the remaining available chapters here :)


End file.
